


I'd Rather Have You, Cursed or Not

by thewanderess



Series: In The Bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderess/pseuds/thewanderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hates his wings and Dean loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Have You, Cursed or Not

The angels have light colored wings; some pearly grey, some soft white, but always light colors. Until Castiel comes into existence. When he is born, his wings are black as the night sky, highlighted with shadows of blue and purple so subtle you almost can’t tell they exist . His wings are larger too, dwarfing the wings of all but the archangels.

As a fledgling, he was ostracized. His wings were different, so he must be too. They were seen as an ill omen, a sign that he was cursed. After a millennium of never doing what he was told, after all the damage he caused to the world, he believed they were right. Castiel began to hate his wings as he hated himself.

But not now; not when he’s on all fours with his wings draped over either side of the mattress. Not when Dean is sliding slowly into him from behind, running a hand down his back, stroking his fingers through the soft feathers, whispering how beautiful they are, how beautiful he is. Dean worships him with his touch, and any hate he feels towards himself vanishes. How could anyone hate something that someone as beautiful as Dean deems worthy of love?

When he comes, it’s cathartic, healing, and his hunter quickly follows. Dean collapsed beside him, He doesn’t speak. Instead he kisses his angel everywhere, like his lips can burn his love into Cas’ skin and make it stay, like Castiel can absorb the emotion into himself and keep it forever. And it is in moments like these that Cas remembers Dean would rather have him, cursed or not. The angel allows himself to be pulled into the warmth of Dean’s arms and wraps his raven wings around them both, safe and warm. In that moment, all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filled for Anon


End file.
